memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Post-Crisis visit to Earth-Prime/Chapter 2
On Earth-Prime Typhuss is looking around the city while Dinah is walking with him, as she turns to him. For some reason I woke up here with no memory or nothing of what happened Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Really, why was I brought to this Earth, please tell me Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She shrugs her shoulders. I'm not sure tell me what happened Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Some kind of vortex was at Starfleet Command, it pulled me in then I was here on this Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She chimes in. You have no idea where it came from Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dinah. No I don't Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She thinks. Strange Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Someone made that vortex appear on Earth-1 and brought me here for some reason Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah chimes in. But who? Dinah says as she looks at him. He thinks. I have made lots of enemies over the years, Eobard Thawne, Miranda Tate, doppelgängers of Laurel Lance, it could be anyone Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Meanwhile at the Arrowcave Will enters the base and walks to Earth-97 Felicity. My uncle is missing and we need to find him according to Admiral Martin a strange vortex appeared and it pulled him into it, and it was just closed maybe it left something behind so we can recreate it Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. How are you going to recreate it? asked Earth-97 Felicity as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Whenever a vortex like this closes they usually leave some particles that can be recreated, and I know you've tried this once on your Earth Will says as he looks at her. She thinks. I did it worked, I still have my notes on it, let's try it Earth-97 Felicity as she looks at Will. He nods at her. I'll get his gear he'll need it Will says as he looks at her. Earth-97 Felicity gets to work. On Earth-Prime Dinah and Typhuss are hanging out. I thought I lost all of you in the Crisis, now there is Earth-Prime, all of you are alive Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She smiles at him. Yeah we're alive and well Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not only that, Kara is on this Earth, but the one person I wish was on this Earth is Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Yeah I know the feeling Dinah says as she looks at him. Then an unknown person appears. You know this person? Dinah asked as she looks at Typhuss he shrugs his shoulders. Typhuss looks at the unknown person. Who are you, what do you want Typhuss says as he looks at the unknown person. He gets out a sword and attacks them both as they try their best to fight back but the unknown warrior is well trained in combat, and tosses Dinah to the wall and then twirls his sword as he faces Typhuss who wishes he had his gear. Typhuss fights the unknown warrior, Typhuss kicks the person in the stomach.